Season Three minor characters
Minor characters on Community are those that have been featured in brief appearances on the show or on webisodes. The following is a compilation of those characters in Season Three. List of minor characters 'A' Abed's Pierce ASCAP Rep that keeps a close watch on any public performances which includes copyrighted material belonging to its members. }} Attendant . |quote source=Attendant, "Contemporary Impressionists". |text= In 2011 the "Attendant" was the greeter at the Howie Schwartz birthday party. The main theme of the event was Hollywood and The Doppel Gang was hired to provide celebrity impersonators. Abed Nadir owed money to that company so the Study Group volunteered to help out for free to clear that debt. The Attendant stopped one of the group, Pierce Hawthorne, from entering the party unconvinced he was hired to be a Burt Reynolds look-alike. He only allowed Pierce in after he claimed to be a Fat impersonator which was on his list of invited impersonators. |actor=Blake Anderson |occupation=Party greeter |episode=Contemporary Impressionists |trivia=Comedian Blake Anderson is part of an online sketch comedy group called "Mail Order Comedy" with and Adam DeVine. DeVine would later appear on "Community" in Season Four as Jeff's half-brother Willy Junior. }} 'B' Basketball player Botanist played the recurring role of medical examiner Dr. Elizabeth Rodgers on the long running police procedural drama " ". She has appeared on four different shows of the franchise. }} 'C' Choir girl and fell right into Pierce's trap. |actor=Ella |occupation=Choir singer |episode=Regional Holiday Music |trivia=In DVD commentaries on the Community: The Complete Season Three, Yvette Nicole Brown mentions that the Choir girl child actor is her goddaughter named Ella. She also mentions that another girl in the choir is Sky Garland and is the daughter of her friend Sydney. }} Cinjin ". Cinjin is a droll, sarcastic character who banters with his friends while drinking wine at an Abbey they all live in. In the final episode of the six part series, the Abbey is foreclosed causing Cinjin and his friends to commit suicide by drinking hemlock. Abed goes into a catatonic state because of this until Britta introduced him to a another British series. |actor=Matt Pittinger |occupation=Cougarton Abbey character |episode=Biology 101 |trivia="Cinjin" is British slang for the name St. John. }} 'D' Dale Danielle Darcy Dean Bigley Deidre . Deidre is a libidinous woman who brags about her sexual conquests to her friends. In the final episode of the six part series, the Abbey the characters live in is foreclosed causing Deidre and her friends to commit suicude by drinking hemlock. Abed goes catatonic because of this until Britta introduced him to a another British series. |actor=Tate Hanynok |occupation=Cougarton Abbey character |episode=Biology 101 }} Dennis Drifter 'F' Female Student 'G' Professor Gilbar Glee Club Girl Glee Club Girl #2 Glee Club Hip Hopper Glee Club Person Greendale commercial girl 'J' Janitor Jason Jeremy 'L' Landlord 'M' Man in diaper Mariachi band leader Minister at Funeral Minister at Shirley's Wedding 'N' Nathan Nurse 'P' Pillow Town Soldier Professor Advanced Breath Holding 'R' Red-Haired Activist Randall Rick the landlord Professor Robinson Russo 'S' Chuck Saccardo Sales Girl Howie Schwartz Senor Kevin's waiter Singing Changlourious Girl Spaz Subway #2 Suspicious Girl 'T' Ted Tommy Lee Jones Impersonator " at Greendale. The two performed the scene in the study room interrupting a meeting Abed had with his study group. Sgt. Chant was unaware they were role playing and fired a tranquilizer dart gun at them which ended the performance when it missed and shattered a window. |actor=Jim Meskimen |occupation=Celebrity impersonator |episode=Contemporary Impressionists }} Trailer Intern Trivia Background extra Category:Community Characters Category:Season 3 Characters